


One day...

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Mycroft, Gen, Mycroft IS the British Government, POV Mycroft Holmes, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day he was there, the next day he wasn't. No explanation.  Nothing missing, no ransom note, nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day...

One day he was there, the next day he wasn't. No explanation. Nothing missing, no ransom note, nothing. One day he existed, the next he didn't. Killed, exiled, kidnapped, imprisoned. No one knew.

  
Mycroft Holmes had known his little brother’s isolation had been pulling his particular genius down a path into an uncontrolled realm of cyber romance. Leading eventually to either walking on the side of Queen and Country or to be wanted and hunted by most of the known world as a terrorist. There was little he could do to stop what the future held for the youngest.

  
There had been such a large age gap between himself and his little brother for them to have ever been close, with little influence over him. Mycroft had been away, securing his own niche in the government during his youngest brother’s childhood. Sherlock has been the one there for him to bond with. And what did that say about his youngest brother’s childhood.

  
Not to mention the fact that Mycroft didn't comprehend how his youngest brother’s mind worked, at all. Algorithms, script, binary, cyphers, code, networks… It all flowed for him like the King’s English did for others. A true mathematical genius exceeding even that of Mummy.

  
Sherlock had been in rehab when he disappeared, so there had been no assistance coming from him in the search at that point in time. Mummy and Father had been distraught. It had fallen to him to conduct the investigation. But, there was nothing to go on. Nothing at all. It was as if he had never existed.

  
Mycroft even requested assistance from two old friends who were engaged in the Service to Queen and Country. He was informed that their ‘best people’ were already looking into the matter. But a few months later, he was informed by them also that there was nothing… it was as if he had not existed… ever.

  
It was around that time, even though he was in a minor role in the British government, that Mycroft discovered that his youngest brother had never existed, technically. All records of his birth, education, medical and such were gone. Every system he could acquire access to, had been wiped out thoroughly. Zaquary Alister Thaddeus Holmes had never existed. Mycroft didn't know if this was a positive sign or not. Did he still existed somewhere out there? Or was this just final destruction… the completion of an assignment?

  
Over the years, Mummy and Father became numb to the event. Photos, mementos, bits and pieces still existed in their family home of the youngest brother’s life. However, such things were ignored, untouched. No one spoke about him… ever. It was how they coped. He was never declared missing or dead for that matter. No funeral. Mummy had insisted. His life had just stopped that day for them.

  
Sherlock was the only one who spoke about him, but only to Mycroft. Every two or three months, he would go on a rant wanting to know what HE was doing about the matter. What new evidence has he found? There must be something he had overlooked. “He’s alive out there somewhere, Mycroft. I know he is!” “Let me have the case!” Why hadn’t he asked for his help at the time… even though he had been completely strung out? Sherlock would hound him abusively until there would be a massive blow up with them not speaking to each other for a week or longer.

Over the years, his loss was something that would be an underlying haunting issue that would always come between himself and Sherlock.

  
Years later when Mycroft had finally reached the level of a “minor role in the British government” and was able to access much more of the information networks, he did discover that there was a glitch in the CCTV records the day of his youngest brother’s disappearance. Everything played in a feedback loop for approximately 30 minutes surrounding his youngest sibling's flat. But there was nothing to be gleaned from the footage.

  
Mycroft cannot remember the first time he spoke the words, “You know what happened to the other one,” a statement which later became a carefully cultivated statement by the elder Holmes hoping to strike fear in the hearts of those who might betray him. He supposed if any good was to come of his brother’s disappearance at all, he would take advantage of it, when he became “the British Government”.

  
In said position, oversight of the empire in many areas was required… constantly. And when the truly rare upheaval in the legendary MI6 occurred, what came to be known as the Skyfall debacle, Mycroft oversaw the restructuring from behind the scenes. Gareth Mallory, Chairman of the Intelligence and Security Committee, would now be assuming the role of M, following the untimely death of the outgoing Head of MI6. Mallory had already been acting as an intermediary between MI6 and the British government for a while. A position that gave him the authority to regulate MI6, so his appointment had been obvious.

  
As a show of continuity and strength in the never wavering stance at the defense of Queen and Country, Mycroft went to attend Mallory’s first initial briefing of the MI6 executive staff... even though he only held a minor role in the British government.  
Mycroft was already ensconced in one of the oversized leather chairs in Mallory’s office speaking with MI6’s Chief of Staff when the remaining Executive Staff began to filter in. He glanced up at Mallory’s voice.

  
“I would like to introduce to you our new Quartermaster.”

  
He stood as he turned away from the Chief of Staff and found himself staring into the face from the past. Familiar dark curly hair, deep green eyes and that slim otherworldly build so resembling that of a young Sherlock, yet grown into a man.

  
A hand with long delicate fingers extended out to him. Soft voice, so similar in tone to Sherlock’s, it was disturbing, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Holmes…” giving absolutely nothing away.

  
A quirk of one eyebrow raised, eyes narrowing with an almost imperceivable smile, “the pleasure is all mine, Quartermaster… all mine.” And in an unspoken after thought, “Damn you, Olivia. You knew all along.”

  
Mallory began to speak as everyone took a seat.

  
But behind him, the British Government snatched his mobile from his pocket and quickly sent a text. “You were correct, brother mine. I’ve found him. – MH”

 


End file.
